Hers, Yours, Mine
by SehunPrincess
Summary: Baekhyun menderita kelainan di jantug dan paru-parunya sejak lahir dan dia juga kehilangan penglihatannya karena dokternya melakukan malpraktek pada dirinya. Baek diam-diam mencintai perawatnya bernama Hara. Saat Baek sudah mendapat donor jantung, paru-paru dan sepasang mata baru. Dia kehilangan Hara karena orang tuanya memecat Hara.
1. PROLOG

PROLOG:

Byun Baekhyun adalah anak satu-satunya dari pemilik perusahaan B.C Grup, salah satu perusahaan terbesar di korea. Baekhyun memiliki wajah yang tampan, tapi sejak kecil Baekhyun sudah memiliki kelainan di jantung dan paru-parunya hingga membuat tubuhnya sangat lemah dan sering sakit. Dokter bilang tak ada obat yang dapat menyembuhkan kelainan di jantung dan paru-paru Baekhyun karena kelainan itu sudah di bawa dari lahir dan hanya bisa di sembuhkan kecuali ada yang berbaik hati mendonorkan jantung dan paru-paru baru untuk Baekhyun. Sejak kecil orang tua Baekhyun sudah menawarkan uang yang sangat besar bagi siapa saja yang mau mendonorkan jantung dan paru-parunya untuk Baekhyun tapi sayangnya sampai sekarang Baekhyun belum juga mendapatkan jantung dan paru-paru, bukan karena tidak ada yang mau mendonorkan organ tubuhnya untuk Baekhyun tapi karena dia memiliki golongan darah O+ golongan darah unik yang hanya di miliki sedikit orang di dunia ini jadi dia sulit untuk mendapatkan donor. Saat umur 9 tahun dokter Baekhyun melakukan malpraktek pada Baekhun sampai membuatnya harus kehilangan penglihatannya dan melengkapi semua penderitaannya.

Baekhyun diam-diam memendam rasa pada perawatnya yang berusia 2 tahun lebih muda darinya bernama Kim Hara. Ibu Hara sudah dari dulu bekerja di rumahnya sebagai pembatu tapi Hara baru berkerja sebagai perawatnya selama satu tahun ini saat dia baru lulus sekolah menengah atas menggantikan perawat lama Baekhyun yang sudah tua. Awalnya Baekhyun merasa risih dengan Hara yang membantunya dalam segala hal termasuk makan, mandi dan berjalan. Sebenarnya dia ingin bisa melakukan semua hal itu sendiri tapi karena kondisi jantung dan paru-parunya itu tidak mungkin terjadi, Baek tidak bisa melakukan pekerjaan seringan apa pun karena kondisinya itu. Pada saat pertama kali Hara ingin membantu Baekhyun untuk mandi Baek menolak, tentusaja karena dia malu, biasanya yang memandikannya dari kecil adalah bibi Lim tapi sekarang yang akan memandikannya Hara seorang gadis muda yang berusia 2 tahun lebih muda, tapi setelah di bujuk oleh Hara akhirnya Baek mau di mandikan dengan Hara tapi Hara harus berjanji menutup matanya dan tidak menyentuh bagian terlarang dari tubuhnya.

Hara banyak bercerita kepada Baekhyun tentang perjalanan hidupnya dan itu membuat Baek secara tidak langsung merasakan dunia luar yang belum pernah di sentuh olehnya, walau terkadang cerita Hara itu sedikit menyedihkan bagi Baekhyun, ayah Hara sudah meninggal sejak Hara masih kecil sehingga ibunya harus menjadi tulang punggung keluarga. Sejak kecil Hara dan kakak laki-lakinya yang seumuran denga Baekhyun sudah bekerja membanting tulang untuk membatu ibu mereka memenuhi kebutuhan keuangan, saat masih duduk di bangku sekolah dasar dulu Hara dan kakak laki-lakinya bekerja mengantar susu dan koran setiap pagi sebelum mereka pergi sekolah, saat pulang sekolah merekea akan bekerja memcuci piring di sebuah resoran hingga malam. Hara juga bercerita bahwa dia juga memilike seorang kembaran yang buta dari lahir, saudara kembar Hara itu tidak bersekolah karena ibu mereka tidak sanggup untuk membiayainya bersekolah di sekolah khus jadi sejak kecil Hara dan kakak laki-lakinya lah yang bergiliran menjaga dan merawat kembarannya itu. Mendengar cerita tentang saudara kembar Hara yang buta itu membuat Baekhyun tau mengapa Hara sangat telaten dan penuh kasih sayang merawatnya padahal Hara baru berusia 18 tahun.

Selama bertahun-tahun penantian panjang, akhirnya Baekhyun menemukan donor mata, paru-paru dan jantung untuknya. Tapi setelah selesai melakukan operasi Baekhyun kehilangan Hara karena kedua orangtuanya memecat Hara dan ibu hara juga berhenti berkerja dari rumah Baek karena terkena penyakit gagal ginjal. Jadi bagaimana perjalanan Baek mencari Hara? Apakah Baekhyun akan menemukan Haranya atau dia akan jatuh cinta pada gadis lain?

.

.

.

.

Kelanjutannya di part 1 :p


	2. Chapter 1

Seorang namja kini sedang terduduk di atas sebuah kasur berukuran king size yang terletak di sebuah kamar yang cukup besar dengan fasilitas cukup mewah. Namja itu mebalik-balik sebuah bingkai foto yang terbuat dari kayu di atas tangannya beberapa kali namja itu berpa kali menjatuhkan bingkai foto yang terbuat dari kayu tanpa pelapis kaca itu kelantai kamarnya lalu berjongkok meraba-raba lantai untuk mengambilnya kembali.

"hya.. Kim Hara! Bisakah kau berhenti berpura-pura ? aku tau kau sudah berdiri beberapa langkah tak jauh dariku. Dari tadi aku sudah mencium bau tubuhmu dan aku juga sengaja menjatuhkan bingkai foto ini beberapa kali untuk memancing perhatianmu" ucap namja itu setelah mengambil bingkai foto yang sudah di jatuhkannya sebanyak 6 kalinya itu.

"oppa bagai mana kau tau bahwa aku sudah berada di kamarmu?" jawab sebuah suara yang tak asing bagi pria itu

"Hara-ya apa kau menghinaku karena aku buta?"

"aniya Baekhyun oppa aku hanya... hanya..."

"sudah lah lagi pula walaupun aku tidak bisa melihatmu aku masih bisa mencium aroma parfum mu dari situ lah aku tau bahwa kau berada di ruangan ini"

"kau memiliki hidung seperti anjing ya ternyata. Kau sudah minum obat? Pasti belum ya kan?" gadis bernama Kim Hara itu mengambil sebuah kotak kayu dari laci di sebuah meja di sebelah tempat tidur Baekhyun dan segelas air putih yang terletak di atas meja tersebut lalu memberikan gelas berisi air putih itu kepada Baekhyun.

"Hara-ya.."

"ne oppa?" tanya Hara sambil mengeluarkan beberapa kantung obat dari kotak tersebut lalu menyalin beberapa pil di tangannya.

"sebentar lagi kau tak perlu melakukan ini lagi untukku"

"melakukan apa?" tanya Hara lagi sambil memegang tangan kanan Baekhyun lalu menjatuhkan beberapa pil yang berada di tangannya ke tangan Baekhyun. Baekhyun langsung menelan habis semua obatnya lalu meminum air yang ada di tangan kirinya. Hara mengambil gelas yang berada di tangan Baekhyun, meletakan kembali gelas itu di mana dia mengambilnya juga dengan kotak obat tadi, dia juga meletakan bingkai foto yang tadi di pegang-pegang Baekhyun di sebelah gelas tadi.

"semuanya, kau tak perlu lagi menyuapiku makan, membantuku minum obat, membantuku berjalan dan memandikankku "

"maksutmu kau akan memecatku?"

"tidak bukan begitu, maksutku.. Barusan saat kau pergi ke bawah orangtua bilang aku sudah menemukan orang yang akan mendonorkan organ tubuhnya untukku Hara-ya. Semuanya, dia memberkan jantung, paru-paru dan matanya untukku dan sebentar lagi aku akan hidup dengan normal" ucap Baek senang dan matanya berkaca-kaca

"itu berita yang sangat bagus oppa. Aku senang mendengarnya" ucap Hara sambil menghapus air mata Baekhyun dan saat itu juga matanya mengeluarkan air matanya karena merasa sedih dan senang.

"minggu depan aku akan segera melakukan operasi Hara-ya, aku.. aku benar-benar sangan bahagia, aku ingin melihat dunia.. aku ingin orang tuaku, aku ngin melihat wajahku sendiri dan aku ingin melihat wajahmu"

"oppa kau akan sangat terkejut saat kau melihat pantulan wajahmu di cermin oppa"

"karena aku jelek ya?"

"tidak oppa karena kau sangat tampan"

Baekhyun terkekeh pelan sambil mengelus-elus pipinya yang sedikit lembab.

"oppa kau harus tidur sekarang karena ini sudah malam dan aku juga harus pulang. Oppa ku sudah menjemputku di bawah"

"Hara saat aku sudah bisa melihat nanti oppa mu tidak perlu menjemputmu lagi karena aku yang akan mengantarkan kau pulang" ucap Baek sambil berbaring di kasurnya yang di bantu oleh Hara

"saat kau sudah bisa melihat kau pasti sudah tidak membutuhkan ku dan aku juga sudah tidak bekerja di sini lagi oppa"

"tentu saja aku masih membutuhkan mu. Walaupun aku sudah bisa melihat nanti kau akan tetap menjadi perawatku Hara-ya"

"sudah lah oppa sebaiknya kau tidur saja ya ini sudah malam oppa ku juga sudah menunggu di luar. Selamat malam oppa" Hara mengelus lembut pucuk kepala Baekhun lalu perlahan melangkahkan kaki menjauhi namja itu. Baekhyun menggenggam tangan Hara.

"ne?"

"Hara aku sangat senang"

"oppa aku sangat senang juga mendengar berita bahagia itu"

"bisakah kau tinggal di sini lebih lama?"

"baekhyun oppa tapi oppa ku sudah menjemputku dan menungguku di luar dia pasti kedinginan"

"kalau begitu bisakah aku menyentuh wajahmu untuk yang terahir kalinya? Besok aku akan di rawat selama satu minggu di rumah sakit sebelum aku di operasi. Aku ingin mengingat bentuk wajahmu"

Hara menuntun tangan Baekhyun menuju wajahnya, terlihat ada senyuman terlukis di bibir Baekhyun.

"saat aku sudah bisa melihat nanti, aku sudah tanda bagai mana wajahmu"

"baiklah kalau begitu aku pulang dulu ya oppa. Saranghae" ucap Hara sambil mengecup pucuk kepala Baekhyun lalu berlari pelan meninggalkan

Baekhyun tersenyum lembut sambil menyentuh pucuk kepalanya. Ini bukan yang pertama kalinya Hara mencium pucuk kepalanya itu dan berkata _Saranghae _pada Baekhyun. Walaupun Baek tau bahwa cinta yang di maksut Hara hanyalah cinta antara kakak dan adik itu sudah cukup membuat Baek senang dan berharap Hara bisa mencintainya sebagai seorang kekasih

"Nado saranghae Hara-ya" ucap Baek sambil menutup matanya yang tidak bisa melihat.

.

.

.

.

Empat bulan lebih kini telah berlalu setelah operasi itu, Baekhyun sudah dapat melihat kembali dan sekarang dia juga sudah dapat hidup dengan normal seperti orang pada umumnya. Besok Baek akan melanjutkan kuliah di jurusan Musik di sebuah universitas yang cukup populer dan bergengsi di Korea. Baek sangat senang karena selama ini dia selalu bersekolah di rumah, tapi Baek sekarag masih melatih lagi membaca dan menulisnya karena dia sudah lupa caranya membaca dan menulis, tentu saja ini karena dia mengalami kebutaan saat di usia 9 tahun dan Baek tidak pernah membaca dan menulis lagi sejak saat itu ya tentu saja bagai mana orang buta dapat membaca dan menulis melihat hurufnya saja tidak mungkin.

Walaupun Baek merasa senang karena sudah dapat menjalankan hidup normal, sudah dapat melihat dan akan masuk sebuah universitas, di sisi lain Baek merasa sangat sedih karena sudah kehilangan Hara. Orang tuanya memecat Hara karena mereka pikir Baek tidak akan membutuhkan Hara lagi. Ibu Hara juga sudah tidak bekerja lagi di rumah Baekhyun seorang pembantunya yang lain di rumahnya berkata ibu Hara menderita gagal ginjal. Baek benar-benar marah saat tau orang tuanya memecat Hara di saat yang bersamaan saat ibu gadis itu menderita gagal ginjal, Hara dan saudara laki-lakinya pasti kelantungan mencari uang untuk membiaya pengobatan ibu mereka. Baek sudah mencoba mencari Hara tapi sampai detik ini juga dia belum menemukan gadis itu, dia tidak tahu bagai mana rupa gadis itu kecuali saat menyentuh wajahnya mungkin Baek bisa ngenalinya, setiap pekerja di rumahnya juga tidak ada yang memiliki foto, nomor ponsel atau alamat Hara sehingga pria tampan itu kesulitan mencari gadis bernama Kim Hara itu.

.

.

.

Sebuah mobil mewah berwarna hitam mengkilap terparkir rapi di depan Seoul Art University. Seorang namja bertubuh mungil dengan wajah tamat keluar dari mobil tersebut dengan berbalutkan kaus oblong putih dan jaket basball berwarna hitam, sebenarnya gayanya sangan simpel tapi entah karena pakaian itu mahal atau karena orang tampan yang memakainya Beak terlihat sangat tampan dan fashionable sampai-sampai semua mata tertuju pada namja itu. Beberapa yeoja juga berbisik-bisik sambil menunjuk dan melihat kearah namja tampan nan kaya itu.

Langkah kaki Baekhyun terhenti di depan sebuah kelas di fakulitas musik.

"ini dia kelasku" ucap Baek melangkahkan kakinya masuk ke kelas itu. Kelas itu sudah lumayan rame mungkin karena ini hari pertama jadi semua mahasiswa masih semangat masuk kuliah. Baekhyun melirikan matanya ke kanan dan ke kiri mencari kursi kosong, semua kursi di bagian depan sudah terisi dan tersisa hanya di bagian belakang saja dan Baekhyun pun memutuskan untuk duduk di sebelah barisan tengah paling belakang.

Baekhyun p.o.v

Aku duduk di deretan tengah paling belakang kelasku, sebenarnya aku ingin duduk di barisan paling depan tapi karena sudah penuh mau tidak mau aku duduk barisan belakang. Aku mengamati setiap gerak-gerik setiap anak di kelasku walaupun sedikit aneh tapi aku menyukainya, aku menyukai tingkah aneh meraka dan kebisingan yang mereka ciptakan di ruangan ini. Aku belum pernah merasakan suasana seperti ini sebelumnya karena terlahir dengan jantung dan paru-paru yang lemah aku tidak mungkin bisa untuk pergi ke sekolah umum seperti anak anak lain.

Seorang pria paru baya memasuki kelas kami dan dalam seketika ruangan kelas langsung hening. Aku mengeluarkan sebuah buku dan pulpen dari dalam tasku karena sudah pasti pelajaran akan segera di mulai. Karena ini adalah hari pertama pria paruh baya itu memperkenalkan dirinya terlebih dahulu sebelum memulai pelajaran. Dia (pria paruh baya itu) bernama Profesor Lee dan mengajar sejarah musik. Sesaat tidak lama setelah Prof Lee memulai pelajaran, seorang anak berkulit gelap dengan pakaian yang lusuh dan sedikit kebesaran memasuki kelas kami.

"maaf saya terlambat seonsaengnim" ucap anak itu dengan nada sedikit ngos-ngosan

"kenapa kau terlambat? Ini sudah lebih dari 15 menit dan kau sudah tidak boleh masuk kelasku lagi seharusnya" balas profesor lee sambil melihat ke arah jam tangannya

"maaf kan saya seongsaengnim saya ada urusan yang harus saya lakukan tadi pagi sebelum kesini"

"urusan apa? Harusnya kau lebih mementingkan pendidikan mu"

"setiap pagi saya bekerja mengantar susu dan koran seongsaengnim. Maaf, mulai besok saya akan bengun lebih awal agar tidak terlamat kuliah lagi" aku terkejut mendengarkan pengakuan anak itu karena pekerjaannya sama seperti Hara ku. Tapi semua anak yang ada di kelas malah tertawa karen pengakuan anak itu aku tidak tau kenapa?

"kenapa kalian tertawa?" tanya ku pada namja bermata bulat yang duduk di depanku

"tidak kah kau mendengar dia baru saja mengatakan bahwa dia setiap pagi bekerja mengantar susu dan koran? Hahaha" jawabnya sambil tertawa

"ya aku dengar emang apa yang lucu?" tanyaku lagi

"tidak ada hanya saja itukan pekerjaan rendahan" ucap anak itu dan aku hanya diam

"diam semuanya tenang" kelas langsung hening kembali ketika profesor lee setengah berteriak kepada kami

"siapa namamu?" tanya profesor Lee pada anak itu

"nama saya Kim Jongin seongsaengnim"

"kau duduk lah Jongin, hari ini aku biarkan kan masuk kelasku karena ini adalah hari perta tapi kalau besok kau terlambat lagi aku tidak akan membiarkanmu masuk"

"ne seongsaengnim"

"panggil aku profesor Lee"

"ne profesor" anak yang bernama Jongin itu lalu duduk di kursi paling belakang dekat jendela, saat berjalan menuju kursinya di melihatku dengan tatapan yang tidak bisa di tebak. Saat melihatku wajahnya terlihat kesal tapi juga tersirat seperti ada rasa rindu, aku tidak tau apa maksutnya.

Pelajaran di kampusku telah berakhir dari tadi saat istirahat dan makan siang aku mencoba mencari anak bernama Jongin itu untuk bertanya sesuatu tapi aku tidak berhasil menemukannya di semua tempat. Saat pulang aku berhasir mengejar Jongin di parkiran sepeda.

"Jongin-shi" panggilku dia menoleh saat akan mengoes sepedanya

"siapa kau?" tanya nya

"ah aku Baekhyun, Byun Baekhyun"

"oh.." Jongin lalu menoleh lalu mengkayuh sepedenya dengan pelas

"JONGIN-SHI TUNGGU" aku berteriak dan Jongin pun menghetikan sepedanya lalu menoleh kepadaku

"Aku sibuk! Ada apa?!" tanyanya kesal, aku berjalan mendekatinya

"begini ada yang mau aku tanyakan padamu"

"tanya apa?"

"kau.. umm.. apa benar kau tiap hari bekerja mengantar susu dan koran?"

"iya kenapa? Kau ingin aku mengantarkan susu dan koran juga ke rumahmu? Aku tidak bisa list pengunjungku sudah panjang"

"eh ehh tanggu.." ucapku spontan saat Jongin akan mengkayuh sepesanya lagi

"bukan itu... aku bau bertanya... dari kapan kau bekerja seperti" sambungku

"dari aku masih kecil!" Jongin akan mengkayuh sepedanya lagi tapi memegang bahunya

"tunggu, benarkah? Dari kecil? Apa kau kenal seorang gadis bernama Kim Hara? Dia juga bekerja sebagai pengantar susu dan koran bersama kakak laki-lakinya sejak masih kecil. Apa kau tau? Mungkin saja kalian satu kantor" Jongin memberikan senyum yang mengejek saat mendengar ucapanku

"kau pikir seorang pengantar susu dan koran memiliki kantor?!" ucapnya ketus sambil meninggalkan ku dan aku tidak sempat menghentkannya.

"hya.. kau belum menjawab pertanyaan.. jongin-shi.. aishhh.."

.

.

.

"Jongin itu benar-benar menyebalkan!" selama di mobil saat pejalanan pulang tak henti-hentinya aku mengoceh sendiri tentang sikap dingin Jongin sampai supirku juga terganggu mendengarnya

"Ajussi.. tolong berhenti di toko bunga itu. Aku ingin membelikan bunga mawar untuk eomma" ucapku kepada supir peribadiku saat melihat sebuah toko bunga berukuran kecil dengan tembok kaca yang memamerkan bunga-bunga indah dari dalam toko itu di perjalanan pulang.

Supirku memarkirkan mobilnya di pinggir jalan dan aku pun langsung masuk kedalam toko itu setelah sebelumnya mengintip sebentar dari luar melihat keindahan bunga di dalam toko itu melalui tembok kacanya.

"eoseo oseyo" ucap seorang gadis muda yang sedang menyirami bunga di dalam toko itu ketika mendengar lonceng yang ada atas pintu masuk berbunyi saat aku masuk kedalam toko itu. Gadis itu meletakan penyiram bunga yang terbuat dari besi berwarna silver ke lantai lalu berbalik ke arahku dengan tatapan kosong.

"ada yang bisa saya bantu?" tanyanya sambil tersenyum. Aku melihat tepat di kedua mata gadis itu lalu berjalan mendekati gadis cantik berambut coklat panjang itu sampai aku bisa mencium aroma tubuh dari gadis itu, bau tubuh gadis itu tidak asing. Yeoja itu masih diam sambil tersenyum. Sepertinya gadis ini tidak bisa melihat batinku.

"aku ingin satu ikat mawar putih" ucapku

"ohh.. sebentar ya..." jawabnya lalu berjalan meraba-raba menuju sebuah pintu yang hanya tertutup oleh tirai yang terbuat dari kain tipis dengan motif bunga hingga aku juga bisa melihat sebuah lorong dari balik tirai itu. Benar ternyata dia buta.

"oppa.. kau sudah selesai makan? Cepat ada pelanggan" aku mendengar gadis itu memanggil seseorang dari balik tirai tipis tadi, sepertinya di tirai tipis tadi adalah pembatas antara toko ini dan tempat tinggal gadis itu dan keluarganya.

"apakah anda akan menunggu atau kau ingin kami mengantarkan bunganya ke rumahmu?" tanya gadis itu beberapa saat setelah keluar memanggil oppanya

"aku akan menunggu saja"

"tapi akan sedikit lama"

"tak apa"

"kalau begitu silahkan lihat-lihat saja dulu tuan, sebentar lagi oppaku akan datang untuk merangkai bunga mu" lalu berjalan meraba-raba mencari penyiram bunga yang tadi di siramnya lalu melanjutkan aktifitasnya menyirami bunga yang ada di toko itu. Aku melihat-lihat bunga yang ada di toko itu sambil sesekali melirik gadis buta yang sedang menyiram bunga itu. Awalnya aku heran bagaimana dia bisa melakukan segalanya padalah dia tidak bisa melihat dulu pada saat aku masih buta untuk berjalan saja aku harus di tuntun dan aku baru sadar walaupun dia buta sepertinya dia tidak memiliki kelainan di jantung dan paru-paru sepertiku.

"Aigoo... kenapa pintu belakang terkunci, aku sudah memanggil-manggil kalian beberapa kali dan tidak ada yang membukakan pintu untukku" seorang wanita paru baya yang membawa banyak belanjaan tiba-tiba masuk kedalam toko sambil mengoceh dan suara wanita itu ntah mengapa tidak asing bagiku.

"eomma kau sudah pulang? Aku tidak mendengar kau memanggil eomma mungkin tadi oppa yang mengunci pintu belakang saat dia pulang kuliah" jawab gadis itu. Oh ternyata wanita itu ibunya.

"aigoo anak itu benar-benar.. omo" ucapan wanita terhenti saat dia melihat wajah ku dan dia terkejut.

"annyeonghaseyo" sapa ku karena saat melihat kearahku sambil terkejut

"ne annyeonghaseyo tuan mud.. selamat datang di toko kami" ucapnya sedikit terbata

"bibi apakah kita bernah bertemu sebelumnya? Aku merasa suaramu sudah tak asing lagi bagiku?"

"haha ya mungkin kau pernah berjumpa denganku dulu aku adalah pelayan sebuah restoran mungkin kau pernah ke restoan tempatku bekerja atau pernah bertemu di tempat lain. Atau mungkin kau pernah mendengar suara yang sama seperti suaraku haha" wanita itu menjawab dengan grogi lalu seorang namja keluar dari balik tirai tipis tadi

"eomma sudah pulang?" tanya namja itu dan lagi-lagi aku meras suara namka itu tidak asing

"hyaa.. kau berengsek kenapa mengunci pintu belakang dan tidak membukanya saat aku memanggil" ucap wanita itu sambil memukul kepala namja itu.

"mian eomma tadi aku di kamar mandi tidak mendengar" ucapnya sambil memengang kepanya

"kau ini benar-benar menyebalkan" ucap wanita itu lalu masuk kedalam rumahnya melalu tirai tipis tadi

"oppa pelanggan ini ingin satu ikat mawar putih" ucap yeoja buta itu.

"hya kim jongin" ucapku saat melihat wajah namja tadi dengan jelas

"kau mau mawar putihnya berpa tangkai? 20 apa 25? Satu tangkainya 800won" ucap Kim Jongin

"Jongin-shi kau tadi belum menjawab pertanyaanku"

"kau yang belum menjawab pertanyaan ku, kau mau 20 tangkai apa 25 tangkai?"

"KAU JAWAB DULU KAU KENAL KIM HARA APA TIDAK?" kim jongin benar-benar membuatku kesal sekarang?

"Hara?" ucap yeoja buta itu dengan nada kaget

"AKU TIDAK KENAL! Kau mau 20 apa 25 tangkai?"

"HYAA OPPA KENAPA KAU BERKATA SEPERTI ITU?!" yeoja itu menjatuhkan penyiram bunga yang di peganggnya

"20 apa 25?" tanya jongin lagi, aku masih diam karena bingung

"25 ucapku"

"OPPA!"

"DIAM HANA! Aku akan merangkainya di belakang sebentar" ucap jongin sambil menarik kasar yeoja buta yang ternyata bernama Hana itu ke dalam rumah

"OPPA! KENAPA KAU BERKATA SEPERTI ITU? KENAPA KAU DENGAN MUDAH MELUP.."

"HANA DIAM!" aku mendengar Jongin yang kemudian di susul oleh suara pukulan yang cukup keras dari dalam rumah mereka yang hanya di batasi oleh tirai putih tipis setelah mendengar suara teriakan dari Hana yeoja buta itu dan suara Jongin. Aku ingin masuk kedalam rumah mereka karena sepertinya Jongin baru saja memukul adiknya yang buta tadi tapi itu tidak sopan.

Akhirnya Jongin keluar dari dalam sambil memawa seikat mawar putih yang aku pesan ku pesan setelah kurang lebih 10 menit aku menunggu sendirian di toko bunga mereka.

"kenapa kau memukul adikmu?" tanyaku

"itu bukan urusamu. Semuanya jadi 20.000 won, maaf membuatmu menunggu" ucapnya sambil menyerahkan bunga, aku mengambil bunga itu dam memberikan uang 50.000 won padanya. Jongin menekan beberapa tombol di mesin cashirnya lalu menyerahkan bill dan uang kembalian padaku. Aku mengambil kertas billnya dan meninggalkan kembaliannya di atas meja kasir tersebut.

"ambil aja kembaliannya" ucapku lalu pergi meninggalkan toko mereka.

Saat sudah terduduk di dalam mobil aku melihat, Kim Jongin keluar dari tokonya sambil berlari melihat kanan-kiri dengan wajah risau, dasar aneh aneh batinku.

Aku menciumin bunga mawar putih yang ku belikan untuk ibuku dari toko jongin. Dan saat aku mobilku berhenti di sebuah lampu marah di dekat taman aku melihat Hana, yeoja buta adiknya Jongin tadi sedang duduk sambil menangis di taman itu. Ah.. mungkin tadi karena itu Jongin berlari keluar dari tokonya karena mencari adiknya, tadikan aku mereka sempat bertengar. Saat mobil mulai melaju aku melihat lagi remukan kertas bill dari toko bunga Jongin dan tanpa sengaja aku membaca tulisan **'HARA FLORIST'** tepat diatas bill tersebut.

Seketika aku merasakan sesuatu yang sagat tajam menusuk jantungku dan sesuatu yang sangat kuat mengikat paru-paruku sampai aku kesulitan untuk benapas. Aku tidak tau jika toko binga keluarga Jongin itu bernama HARA FLORIST karena tadi aku masuk kedalamnya tanpa membaca pampletnya terlebih dahulu. Seperti film lama yang di putar kembali aku teringat tentang Hara dan kemudian menyimpulkannya setelah beberapa lama berpikir.

Hara berkata dia memiliki kembaran yang buta dan seorang kakak laki-laki. Apakan mungkin itu adalah Hana dan Jongin? Aku merasa tidak asing dengan suara ibu Jongin dan dia pun tadi sedikit terkejut melihat aku di toko nya, di juga menjawab pertanyaanku dengan grogi dan hampir memanggilku dengan sebukan tuan muda, apa mungkin ibu Jongin adalah Bibi Kim Ju? Ibunya Hara mantan pembatu di rumahku? Saat pertama melihatku Jongin memberikan tatapan wajah yang aneh dan dia selalu menjauhi ku. Dan saat mendekat ke Hana aku.. aku mencium bau Hara...

"tuan muda anda baik-baik saja?" tanya supirku saat melihat butiran air mata kini membanjiri wajahku.

"ajushi cepat berbalik ke taman tadi" ucapku

"baik tuan" supirku langsung memutar balik mobil kami menuju taman yang di dekat lampu merah tadi. Aku ingin cepat-cepat sampai ke taman tadi lalu menanyakan suatu kejelas tentang Hara kepada Hana sebelum Jongin sampai di taman itu terlebih dahulu dan menemukan Hana.

Supirku memarkirkan mobil tak jauh dari taman itu, aku Hana masih duduk di tempatnya tadi dan melihat Jongin juga sedang berlari menuju taman itu, dia pasti masih mencari Hana. Aku keluar dari mobilku dengan cepat lalu menarik Hana masuk ke dalam mobilku sebelum Jongin menemukannya.

"Hya kau siapa?" tanyanya saat aku berhasil mendorongnya masuk kedalam mobilku

"Hana.. ini aku.. aku yg tadi membeli bunga di toko mu"

"apa yang ingin kau lakukan? Cepat keluarjan aku!" ucapnya sambil memukul-mukul pintu mobilku dan supirku melihat dengan tatapa aneh

"Hana.. apa kau tau Hara? Kim Hara.." ucapku, Hana terdiam. Tangisannya kembali pecah.

"Hana kau tau? Capat katakan siapa Hara? Dan siapa nama ibumu? Di rumah keluarga Byun pemilik B.C Grup"

"oppa apakah kau Baekhyun oppa?" tanyanya

"ya aku Baekhyun cepat jawab pertanyaanku Hana!"

Hana menuntun tangan ku menyentuh wajahnya

"Bisakah kau merasakannya oppa?" tanyanya. Aku menutup mataku sambil mengelus pipi mulus yeoja buta itu dan aku seperti kembali ke waktu di saat beberapa bulan lalu di malam terahir aku bertemu Hara di malam sebelum aku menjalankan operasi

"Kim Hara adalah kembaranku yang dulu bekerja merawatmu" Hana tiba-tiba memluku, jantungku berdetak sangat kencang. Aku cium aroma tubuh Hana yang benar-benar mirip dengan Hara.

"Jadi di mana Hara sekarang? Dia dimana?" tanyaku

"oppa kau tidak tau dimana Hara?" tanyanya melepas pelukanku, aku terdiam karena tidak mengerti ucapan Hana. Di saat yang bersamaan saat seseorang mengedor pintu mobilku dengan keras dan saat ku lihat ternyata itu Kim Jongin

"Hana... Keluar... Hana" ucapnya sambil menggedor kuat pintu mobilku

"oppa.. kai oppa" ucap Hana sambil meraba-raba pintu mobilku

"buka pintu mobilnya" pintahku, Jongin membuka pintu mobilku di saat yang bersamaan saat supirku membuka kunci mobil lalu dia menarik Hana keluar kemudia memeluk gadis buta dan pergi sambil menuntunya tanpa mengucapkan sepatah katapun padaku.

.

.

.

To be continue..

R&R please and don't be silent reader..

coment dan kritik kalian sangat aku perlukan :)


End file.
